Nadie en casa
by Erin Redfield
Summary: Ella es Scarlett Fire, sobrina de Severus Snape, slytherin y proxima victima de una broma de Oliver Wood.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Nadie en casa

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo Scarlett Fire Snape, de otra forma seria millonaria, muy millonaria, y no lo soy, así que no me demanden o solo conseguiran una camara de fotos cannon rebel g, una videocamra con un pixel quemado, y los libros que poseo, de muy variados autores de hecho, pero ese no es el punto, enseguida unas recomendaciones.

Paso de punto de vista normal a punto de vista de Scarlett muy seguido así que espero que no se confundan mucho

Si esperan ver a Harry Potter mucho en esta historia mejor no la lean es un fic basado en Oliver Wood y Scarlett Fire.

Oliver puede parecer un poco fuera del personaje, pero todo es para un buen fin.

Cap 1

No se podia decir, que era lo que sentia o si sentia algo en realida, simplemente se le veia día con día, haciendo de su vida una rutina. Su madre habia muerto dando a luz, su padre se habia hecho cargo de ella con la ayuda de su unico hermano, ambos habian estado orgullosos de ella, porque habia entrando a Howarts y siendo escogida para estar en Slyhterin, sin embargo esto no la emocionaba en lo más minimo.

Ahí estaba ella caminaba en largo pasillo que la llevaria a las mazmorras, pensaba en lo etereo de la vida cuando una voz familiar la hizo detenerse.

"Scarlett, no deberias andar tan tarde en los pasillos" le indico Severus Snape

"Lo siento tio, se me hizo tarde en la biblioteca" se disculpo la chica y pretendia seguir su camino cuando su tio la detubo de nuevo

"Luces identica a tu madre" dijo Snape viendola a los ojos "Por que no me dices como era mi madre, papá no quiere mostrarme fotos de ella cuando estaban en Howarts" le interrogo ella, "Todo lo que necesitas saber es que, era igual de hermosa que tu, cabello negro y sedoso, piel de porcelana, ojos verdes y una mente inigualable"dijo Snape sonriendole, "voy a mi habitación" indico Scarlett mientras caminaba de nuevo el pasillo hasta desaparecer en la obscuridad, "Severus, no deberias ocultarselo" dijo el director hacercandose hasta el, "no puedo decirle lo infeliz que era su madre, simplemente no puedo" dijo Snape caminando dejando solo al director, "severus, Severus, no estaria mal que le dijeras que su madre era una Griffindor, tal vez no se sentiria tan extraña por lo que siente" "No Albus, sabes que eso esta lejos de pasar" "Minerva, no sabia que aun estabas despierta" comento el director al ver a la cabeza de Griffindor "Mañana hay partido de Quidditch y Wood aun tenia a su equipo revisando estrategias, tuve que mandarlos a dormir amenazandolo con no dejarlo jugar mañana" dijo sonriente "Hagamos lo mismo Minerva, es tarde" dijo Dumbledor caminando lado a lado con ella.

En su habitación Scarlett se preguntba por que su padre no hablaba de su madre, y por que en dias como este, por las noches sentia que no pertenecia a Slytherin.

Por la mañana siguiente todo estaba muy ajetreado Scarlett iba rumbo a el campo de Quidditch con algunas chicas de Hufflepuff con las que se llevaba mejor que con las chicas de Slytherin

"de verdad Lett, no crees que tus compañeros te digan algo por estar con nosotras?"

preguntaba Charlen, cabello rubio un poco más alta que Scarlett

"Vamos Len, si Lett hubiera querido dejarse influenciar por las viboras ya lo hubiera hecho" comento Sandy, una peliroja de ojos verdes más bajita que sus otras dos amigas, "podrian dejar de hablar como si no estubiera, cielos!" se quejaba sin ver por donde iba así que choco contra alguien cayendo al suelo ambas personas.

"auch""fijate por donde vas torpe" la acuso una voz femenina, "disculpa, no vi por donde iba" se disculpo Scarlett, "si, si, seguramente te envio Flint para desacerte de una de las cazadoras" la acuso otra de las chicas, y esta se veia con ganas de golparla "Angelina, no andes acusando de esa manera a la gente" le dijo un chico pelirojo "o vamos Fred, de verdad no los crees capaz?" pregunto la chica mientras le ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse y Scarlett hacia lo mismo cuando la chica que habia estado en el suelo la empujo "hey, ya se disculpo, dejenla en paz" intervino Charlen pero todos iban caminando ya hacia el campo sin decir nada más, cuadno el capitan regresó "no te acerques a mis cazadoras" dijo dando la media vuelta. "y esos damas y caballeros son los jugadores de Griffindor" se burlo Sandy mientras jalaba a Lett de un brazo y a Charlen del otro "dense prisa no me quiero perderme el partido" "en verdada espero que los malditos Griffindor pierdan" dijo Lett molesta sacudiendo su blusa "asi se habla Fire, parece que por fin me comprendes" dijo un slythein de dientes de troll

"eso no es verdad Marcus, siempre te he apoyado en los juegos" le dijo Scarlett mientras encontraban un lugar para ver el juego.

Marcus Flint bueno toda la familia Flint eran amigos de su padre desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts y Scarlett habia crecido acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con Marcus, claro hasta que este se volvio el capitan Marcus Flint, cuando ya casi no tuvo tiempo para ella.

Mala suerte para los Griffindor, aun y con su nueva adquisición, el chico Potter no pudieron ganar, sali riendo a carcajada con Charlen y Sandy, eso despues de que nos toparamos de nuevo con los griffindor y que Bell me reclamara no poder haber hecho más goles por un brazo lastimado por la caida del pasillo, fue solo suerte que mi tio fuera a buscarme en ese momento

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando entre los registros de premios a estudiantes de Hogwarts, si mi madre habia sido tan inteligente, seguro abria ganado algun premio, pero por alguna razón del destino, siempre ocurria algo para hacerme dejar de buscar

"puedo ayudarte en algo?" pregunte seriamente a quien tapaba la luz, mientras intentaba buscar entre los slytherin, "es justamente lo que iba a preguntar" contesto una voz de acento escoces, levante la mirada y me encontre con Wood, "perdon?" pregunte sin saber a que se referia "por favor, es obvio que me seguiste hasta la biblioteca para ver mis nuevas jugadas, Flint te envió?" me pregunto mordaz "de que demonios hablas, Flint no me mando a nada y no estoy interesada en tus tontas jugadas" dije algo frustrada dejando aun lado los registros "ah, entonces supongo que solo me seguiste por otras razones, pero dejame decirte, no estoy interesado en Slytherins, no es que algunas no sean lindas, es que no son de fiar" dijo sonriendo sentandose frente a mi, me levante de inmediato, quien se creia este imbecil que era, cierto, era el capitan de Griffindor, si el favorito de McGonagall, el rompe corazónes de Hogwarts, dios mio Scarlett callate ya! Me grite a mi misma por divagar tan lejos, "me voy de aquí, tu y tu enorme ego ocupan demasiado espacio" dije levantandome de la mesa y caminado hacia la puerta olvidando por completo lo que habia estado buscando.

Los gemelos Weasley entraron unos momentos despues a la biblioteca, habian visto salir a Scarlett apresurada y maldiciendo entre dientes.

"y, es una espia de Flint?" pregunto uno de los pelirojos, "no lo creo, demasiado inteligente para dejarse manipular por Flint" dijo Wood, "si, pero nunca puedes confiar en una Slytherin" dijo el otro gemelo, "tienen razon, que no sea una broma muy pesada, no quiero que McGonagall los vaya a poner en detencin durante las practicas" ordeno el capitan y los 3 salieron de la biblioteca.

Que les parecio, bueno, malo, ustedes digan, para comentarios extras pueden escribirme a: gracias por leer, un saludo a todos, cuidense mucho, saludos a mis primas Dreya River, Verani Vishion, Carrey Levit (sus nicks)

Recuerden

El resto es silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no me pretenece nada, solo Scarlett, Dreya, Sandy y Charlen, huju aumente de personajes, oh si un Ian Cupper, creo que son todos, en fin, cuantas veces debo decirlo? No tengo dinero ni nada que dar…

Cap 2

Maldita clase de pociones, comprendan por favor, no es que no me guste la clase, o que no me agrade el maestro, es solo que los Griffindor no paran de hacer bromas a escondidas, sobre todo a mis compañeros, justo saliendo del salón uno de ellos tropezo conmigo.

"auch" se quejo uno de los gemelos Fred o George Weasley, no podria decir quien era "lo siento" me disculpe sin de verdad sentirlo "parece ser que nos topamos mucho ultimamente" dijo él sonriente "si claro" respondi yo, dando la media vuelta rumbo al comedor.

"todo listo?" pregunto George "justo en su bolsillo Forge" contesto sonriente el otro, "parece que se van a divertir esta noche" se les unio Wood, "esa chica aprendera a no meterse con el equipo" dijo Fred sonriente.

Al llegar al comedor saludé a Sandy y Charlen de lejos, por que aunque podiamos salir y pasear juntas no creo que los Hufflepuff hubieran reaccionado muy bien si me sentaba en la mesa con ellas, así que me dirigi a mi lugar en la mesa de los Slytherin aun lado de otra de mis unicas amigas en la misma casa, Dreya River, quien por el momento intentaba callar los silbidos usuales que le daban varios compañeros, Dreya tiene la misma estatura que yo, cabello rojizo brillante, ojos grises, aperlada y con un cuerpo para envidiar.

"hey," "hey a ti tambien" me contesto, "con quien piensas ir al paseo de Hogsmade la proxima semana?" le pregunte a mi amiga "porque? no piensas ir?" me pregunto, "si, si, pero estaba pensando que tal vez podriamos ir a las 3 escobas, tu, Charlen, Sandy y yo" propuse "a las 3 escobas, por que demonios quieres ir ahí?", me preguntó "por nada en especial" dije tratando de evitar más el tema "como quieras" , bien, hasta ahora todo iba bien, habia conseguido que fueran conmigo, a pasar un buen rato y festejar, su cumpleaños, lo habia estado planeando desde hacia ya varios dias, dejamos el asunto por la paz y comenzamos a comer, cuando nos levantamos de la mesa algo cayo de mi bolsillo, "toma" dijo Dreya levantandolo por mi, lo tomé y desdoble "que dice?" me pregunto sonriente, lei el papel "dice: Te espero en la torre de astronomia a las 9 en punto Marcus" " asi que por fin Marcus va a declararse" se burlo Dreya "Callate Dreya" dije dandole un codazo y guardando el papel de nuevo "Piensas ir?" "seguramente quiere platicar un rato" "si claro, platicar"

Que querria Marcus hablar conmigo a las 9 de la noche en la torre de astronomia era algo que me intrigaba, pero tendria que esperar otros 30 minutos, mientras tanto terminaba una tarea que nos habia dejado Quirrel, y escuchaba a Dreya hablar de cómo odiaba a Ian Cuper, su ex novio tambien Slytherin, "tengo que irme ahora si no quiero toparme con Filch o la Señora Norris" dije mientras tomaba mi tunica "ten cuidado, si no regresas en media hora ire a buscarte" me dijo preocupada olvidando el enojo por un momento "no hara falta, te lo aseguro" le dije tratando de tranquilizarla, la verdad, que podia pasarme con Marcus acompañandome, era mi mejor amigo, bueno, si se le podia llamar así.

Entré a la torre de astronomia, estaba muy obscura, tan solo entraba un poco de luz por la ventana así que me acerque hasta ella para no estar en la obscuridad "Marcus?" pregunte en voz alta "Marcus no tengo tiempo de bromas así que lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya" me queje en la obscuridad, cuando pude distinguir dos silluetas que se movian de un lado a otro, "quien esta ahí?" pregunte y me arrepenti de inmediato de sonar valerosa, por que no le dejas eso a los Griffindor me repetia una y otra vez, las dos figuras de negro comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, genial Scarlett ahora que tienes su atencion que vas a hacer? Me pregunte, mortifagos! Gritaba mi mente en ese momento, pero soy muy joven aun y no tengo la minima intención de unirme al señor tenebroso, preferible morir, pensé mientras mi respiración se hacia agitada y yo subia al borde de la ventana.

Fred y George contenian las risas y caminaban imponentes frente a la chica hasta que la vieron subir al borde dela ventana muy decidida "hey, hey, baja de ahí, era una broma" dijo rapidamente George mientras su hermano alumbraba el lulgar con su varita "pensaron que seria gracioso, por que yo no me estoy riendo, que diablos pretendian?" pregunto molesta mientras ponia una mano sobre su corazón intentando calmarlo "queriamos saber si vendrias" "hasta la torre de astronomía" " solo por que Flint te lo pedia" dijeron los dos interrumpiendose, "claro que lo haria Marcus es mi amigo, que intentan comprobar ?… o si, siguen con la teoría de su tonto equipo, dejenme decirles que lo que menos me interesa es su estupido equipo" gritó molesta "espero que Wood nunca te escuche decir eso" rió uno de ellos " lo que tu obsesivo capitan piense me tiene sin cuidado, por mi, puede meterse su escoba por donde le quepa" dijo haciendo un desplante con el pie y un pedazo del borde de la ventana se desprendió y aunque uno de los pelirojos intento alcanzarle no llegó a tiempo cuando otro pedazo se quebró haciendola caer.

La muerte era algo que siempre me habia llamado la atención, pero estar cayendo hacia ella, era algo que en este momento no me emocionaba, cerre los ojos esperando el final, mientras escuchaba lejos de mi los gritos de los gemelos, el primer golpe que sentí fue en el costado, y seguia cayendo otro golpe cerca de mi ojo, y unos brazos en mi cintura, así que inmediatamente intente recocnocer quien era y me encontre con una masa de tela roja y amarilla, de igual manera seguia cayendo y ahora si, el gran golpe llegó y el insorportable dolor no se hizo esperar, podia escuchar quejidos a un lado mio, pero el dolor me impedia abrir mis ojos así que mi sugerencia fue "no te muevas o dolera más" le adverti a quien fuera antes de que todo se volviera negro.


End file.
